criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymond Rutherford
Raymond Rutherford is central character in 3th episode from MFF,as he is the president of avantia during the season events. Profile Biography Born and raised in a town in the stonewin pit region as the 2nd child to a middle-class family of 5 memebers..graduated from the college of science in some university in the region,and was usually one of the top students,he then was hired by the army to work with them.after he left army,he wroked in LISR,he wrote about science in the mgazines and public newspapers,as he was wanting the people to get rid from the consumption culture that was planted in their mind..he was known by his simplified way of explaining the complex scientifical knowledge so all the people can understand,innovate,and invent.when the former president resigned after protests and a political scandal,he encouraged by his former colleagues in the army science and the fellows in LISR and many people he dealt with,to nominate himself in the elections as he was known by all the ones he worked with to be honest,genius,and hard working,and sly enough to be a leader.he agreed,but he never dreamed that he will be the president,also no one thought that he will be a president,even the international figures,because it wasn't in the global politics plan.as there was many presidental candidates,and he won by a tiny variance in the votes between him and an other candidate whose votes was very near to rutherford's ones. he never depended on the aristocrats or the influental figures nor the corrupt sponsers,he only depended on the people,he made his campaign and hustings in the streets between the people,and promised for a better future to avantia,after his success,he recived the country on the edge of hell from his predecessor,the extreme capitalist and former senator,Bernard Milton,with corruption in many governmental sectors,with the upper capitalistic class dominating over almost everything thing in the country,he started instantly reforming all that chaos by following "a plan of gradual reforming".very firstly by lowing down and reducing all the salaries of the president,minsters,parliament members,and all other high officials jobs by a huge amount,made it almost near to ordinary people salaries,to make sure that only the people of integrity apply or accept promotion for these jobs only to reform,not as result of greed to make fortune,the thing that will save so much money for the country and at the same time gain only a truthers in the upcoming gov.he then chosen to create a technocracy government from truthers firstly by chosing the big truther Jeffrey Rosewell as prime minister.he made the fundament of his gov only the integrity and efficincy,no matter the gender,color nor the age,so his gov contained men and women,youth and old,blacks and whites,his first goal was to unite the people so they can build their country by their own hands safely.not one builds and one destroys.he started by the prisons,made it not just a place for punishment,bu a very productive establishments by turning it to locked factories,the prisoners work in industries and agriculture inside,and take 30% of the profits with them or to their families,and ordered to treat them in more human way to encourage them to work.also the gov raised all the payments/salaries of all the people (by some of the money the treasury saved from reducing the high officials payments)by a certain percentage. He always liked to work in silence,and didnt tell the people a thing before its already done.one of his decisions was to prevent importing of many easy-making or useless things which was costing the treasury billions during milton's time,such as pets food,makeup,decorative things,accessories and some other things that avantia produces alternatives of it,so any one who wants to buy these things,then they must buy the local product of it so the factories and national production increases.as he agreed with rosewell idea to erase the consumption culture from the people minds. some of the companies were exportin somr raw materials that can be easily manufactured but they fidnt do as they want quick profits,he made a decision obligates them to manufacture it first so there will be many work chances for the homeless and unemployed and to free the country econmoy from the grip of the big comapnies,he then re-nationalized many of the important vital establishments that was privatizated by milton. The global conspiracy was annoyed from that short,skinny man,as he didnt benefited them -like milton was doing-with anything since he was elected,so the international propaganda defamed him and accused him of being "communist" and "dictator" as he nationalized some important establishments which was abandoned after its privateization and because of his exporting/importing decisions and because he started to weak the grip of the corrupt political parties over the gov and the parliament as he chosed most of them from independent members..he always hated the capitalism as well as the communism as they are no longer good for people,as he and most of his gov are neutral and middle members..since his youth he dreamed of a new economic system to avantia far from both capitalism and communism.a new free system that will free the people,he,by the help of the spcialists and gov,started to apply that system.which radcliff-something (the new economy minister) called as "the green economy),which is a locked-circle economy tha depends on production,not consumption,and saving the environment,using clean energies,and recycling almost of everthing. He managed to get over the prblem of businessmen and influental figures huge fortunes beside the people relative poverty,by raising the tax very high on these figures while lowing it on the people,but in the other side,he eliminated the bureacracy and gave many facilities and many attractive invrment opportunties to the ones who pays the taxes in these figures to invest heavily in govermntal sectors like agricultural,industry and education which the government dosemt have enough budget to develop it,with them taking a big part of profits,that made them pay the tax with pleasure as it will benefit them back.with that move he e.plyoed so many people and in the same time using these extra tax money started to pay the debts which stragles the national evonomy TBA:he,his gov and the people in his era reformings in:media,agriculture,education,health,environment. Events Appearance Triva